Sweet☆Melody's Debut Live
Idols: Kotomi Midori, Sakura Mizuki Harlaown and Miyuki Hanazaki Song:Sweet Heart☆ Coords: Sweet☆Melody K Coord(Kotomi) Sweet☆Melody S Coord(Sakura) Sweet☆Melody M Coord(Miyuki) Cyalume Coord: Melody Coral Coord(Kotomi) Melody Sky Coord(Sakura) Melody Night Coord(Miyuki) Live Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Ahh, a Minty sky coord is perfect for a mysterious young lady Sakura: Sweet☆Melody S Coord Meganee: A flowery pink coord is perfect for a cute nadeshiko Kotomi: Sweet☆Melody K Coord (giggles) Meganee: A dark coord perfect fo a cheeky devil Miyuki: Sweet☆Melody M Coord Hehe Sweet☆Melody: Minna welcome to our debut Sakura: Sorry we kept you all waiting Kotomi: Arigato fo being so patient Miyuki: Now thats over with are you ready????!!!< audience*screams* Miyuki: I can't hear you!!! Audience*screams louder* Miyuki: Behold our Kotomi: Sweet Melody as Sakura: it capitvates you Sakura Miyuki Kotomi It's time to dance dance dance to music It's time to sing sing sing a sweet melody And let our hearts become one. When we're together my heart goes Bum ba da bum like a cool beat. The wind in your hair, and the smile in your eyes, Is this what love feels like? Then I never want to let this feeling go It's time to dance dance dance to the music It's time to sing sing sing a sweet melody You know there's no way of evading it So just move move move to the music So just free free free up your heart And let our hearts become one My heart has this amazing feeling It reminds of the sweet cocoa. The hidden bitter taste, can not be ignored, It's the accent of you walking away This is the secret side of love. My heart jumps jumps jumps to the music. My heart sings sings sings its sweet melody There's no way to control it so, I let it move move to the music I let it free free free it up it's wings Is this only the start? Making Drama Switch On!!! Sakura hops from flower to flower in a forest. The last flower closes up around her and transforms into a pair of fairy wings. The background has changed to field of flowers at night and the moon is full and high in the sky. Sakura flutters her wings and flies up and .Her team mates Kotomi and Miyuki join her. They fly up towards the moon with Sakura shouting 'Lunatic Fairy Party!! This amazingly pure feeling, even with this hidden after taste. You're the only one I want, so please accept my Sweet Heart. Cyalume Change It's time to dance dance dance to the music It's time to sing sing sing a sweet melody You know there's no way of evading it So just move move move to the music So just free free free up your heart And let our hearts become one. Sweet☆Melody: Minna arigato for supporting us A mysterious girl steps on stage ???: I'm pretty sure you don;t have my support Onee-sama *evil laugh* Sakura:What...what are you doing here? Category:Debut Live Category:Sakura's Shows Category:Kotomi's Shows Category:Miyuki's Shows Category:Shows Category:Unit Live Category:StarMiya Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge